High speed networking systems built by telecommunication service providers employ, for several different reasons, transcoding techniques for data streams that cross the network. Today, telecommunication service providers are called upon to accommodate ever increasing bandwidth at ever decreasing prices. Accordingly, improvements in the computational and implementation complexity of transcoding techniques are of interest.